


we can do anything that we please

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Post Sozin’s Comet, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Zuko gets reprimanded a handful of times by a handful of people when getting out of bed to greet them while also pretending that his chest doesn’t hurt from the lightning Azula had shot at him.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko, zuko & mai, zuko & ty lee
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	we can do anything that we please

**Author's Note:**

> day 22 of chemical christmas - return! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> title from ‘clusterhug’ by idkhow, though a few lines were omitted

The days after Sozin’s Comet are filled with relief and gratitude.

That same group of ragtag-turned-legendary teenagers had managed to stop the Fire Lord and Azula without losing their lives in the process - though not without help.

The sense of safety that comes when in the arms of someone you love is something overwhelming, and more than a few tears are shed when the teenagers embrace each other, then family and friends. Their aches and bruises pale in comparison to the warmth that fills their chests when faced with the people they weren’t sure they were ever going to see again.

Zuko gets reprimanded a handful of times by a handful of people when getting out of bed to greet them while also pretending that his chest doesn’t hurt.

Mai glares at him when he swings his feet onto the floor and grabs them, moving them back onto the bed swiftly but gently. She then gives him a two-second hug, which is one of the longest hugs she’s ever given anybody.

Ty Lee lifts him up, bridal style, and deposits him on the bed smiling sunnily, but Zuko knows from the look in her eyes to  _ never try that again in her sight. _

Katara yells at him first for jumping in front of the lightning. When Zuko protests that if he hadn’t, one of the most valuable assets to the team might be dead, she yells at him again for self deprecation. Then she hugs him tightly.

Aang enters the room and gives Zuko a brief hug that same day with Sokka, Suki, and Toph in tow when Katara and Zuko are in another healing session.

Sokka’s on crutches, but that seems to be forgotten when he brightens up and hobbles over to Zuko’s side, wrapping him up in a hug that’s just the right tightness and length. They both completely ignore Katara’s protests and groaning, smiling into each other’s shoulders.

Suki takes his place right after, giving Zuko a short squeeze and a light smile before letting go and having Toph step forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko sees her lift Sokka onto the bed, tapping his shin with a warning glance.

Toph hugs Zuko tight and brief, then gives his shoulder what’s essentially a light tap in Toph terms. Zuko doesn’t mention it.

Then he pulls her back into a hug, reaching out for the nearest arm. Everyone else seems to get the clue and joins in on the group hug.

None of them are going to let go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr! (warning: sideblog)
> 
> these have all been ridiculously short vv sorry i feel like im submitting essays that are only 4% done aaaaaaaaa ty 4 reading!!!


End file.
